1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an array of electrodes. Specifically, the subject invention relates to an array of electrodes for use as part of a cochlear implant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cochlear implants are the most widely used neural prostheses, using current stimulation to bypass the non-functional hair cells of the cochlea to directly stimulate receptor cells that drive the auditory nerve. Typical cochlear electrode arrays are fabricated with bundles of wires coated in silicone. Such wire bundles are hand assembled and are limited in the number of electrodes. A typical cochlear electrode array utilizes only 16 to 24 electrodes because of large size relative to the size of the scala tympani. The low number of electrodes results in often poor pitch specificity. The relatively large size of these electrode arrays may also cause insertion damage and limit the depth of insertion. The low insertion depth limits the pitch range provided by the implant.
The subject invention is directed toward providing an electrode array providing greater pitch specificity, greater pitch range, while resulting in minimal insertion damage.